


Extraterrestrial Feeling

by Saint_of_Hell



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Bisexuality, Bottom Eddie Brock, First Time, Getting Together, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Self-Discovery, Shower Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_Hell/pseuds/Saint_of_Hell
Summary: Eddie has a hard time that his life is so fucking weird now - with Venom sharing his body, thoughts and feelings - and he tries to convince himself that he can go back to normal and that includes dating.But Venom knows what Eddie REALLY wants.





	Extraterrestrial Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to skip the Venom movie but then y'all got the better of me and damn, you were right!
> 
> Just wanted to add my story of Eddie discovering his bisexuality with the help of our favorite alien. There is some gender-talk, too - Venom choose to be male in this story but I think whatever pronouns you give them is fine!
> 
> As always, a bit of fluff, a bit of smut and a tiny bit of angst. Enjoy!

Eddie Brock was sure that you can get used to anything, Especially after living with an alien symbiote in his head for several weeks.

Right now they were sitting on the cable car on an early Friday evening. In front of them was a couple, probably early twenties, so entwined that it was hard to tell which body part belonged to whom. They were kissing at licking at each other, and not in a pleasant way. When Eddie got up for their next stop he could feel Venom's curiosity, a feeling he'd gotten used to with this insatiable curious alien.

 **Are they going to eat each other?** the alien asked.

Once outside and out of other people's earshot Eddie answered „Don't be draft. They were kissing. You know kissing.“  
Venom hummed in approval.

 _You've done kissing,_ Eddie thought, careful to shield this thought from Venom. The fucker didn't have to know that Eddie was still thinking about the kiss in the woods.  
Eddie shook his head to loose the trail of thoughts.

**Why do this at all?**

“Do what? Kissing?”

**Yes. Its not necessary for reproduction.**

Eddie snorted. “No it's not necessary. But it's, I don't know? Kinda nice?”  
In an afterthought he added: “Besides, it's not always about 'reproduction'.”

He could feel Venom think about that.  
**No.** he answered as hesitantly as he could get. **For you humans, it's not.**

“But with your race it is?” Eddie knew about the symbiote's hesitance to speak about his home, his race, even though he wasn't entirely sure why that was.

When he thought Venom would choose to ignore his question the alien finally spoke.

**It was all about survival. My home planet is chaos. Darkness. Many of us. You're never alone, everything is shared with everybody.**

**You're the first thing I have all for myself, Eddie.**

It was kind of weird to feel the pride radiating from Venom with that statement, it should feel just weird, but it was kind of nice, too.

 **What are the rules about human reproduction?** Venom went on.

“What do you mean, rules?”

The alien made a sound inside his head which sounded suspiciously like a snort.

**There are human rules for everything.**

Eddie shook his head in amusement. “No, you're right. There are rules. Let me think how to explain this... you can love, or have sex, with whoever you want as a human, but the most important thing is consent. When someone says no you can't have sex with them.”

**Like when you tell me not so eat someone.**

“... well, yes. Like that. That's why one also can't have sex with animals. Or children. Or someone who is really really drunk. Because those can't give consent. Got it?”

Venom hummed his agreement.

 

Eddie couldn't believe this was his life now: walking the streets of San Fran on a Friday evening, talking to himself, lecturing his alien head-roommate about consent. Well, now Venom knew more about consent than most men did.

Venom had let the conversion drop until they were back at their apartment. Thankfully Eddie had moved out of the last hellhole, not that he ever would've wanted to go back there after being attacked by the Life security.  
The new place wasn't that much better, but it was a slight improvement. At least his neighbours were relatively quiet.  
  
Eddie got himself two beers out of the fridge, even though he knew Venom would be complaining about any amount of alcohol running through their system and “clouding his mind”. Eddie grimaced. Worse than his own mother.

 

When he'd settled down with his beer on the couch and was about to turn on the TV, Venom spoke again.

**How do humans choose their... partner?**

“You mean for sex? Depends, I guess. The romantic people say they want to find someone who is like them.” Eddie shrugs. “But I guess the main point is attraction. If you're not sexually attracted to someone there is no point in trying to have sex with them.”

**I see.**

Eddie raised his eyebrows. “You do?”

 **I...no. I don't.  
**If it wouldn't be _Venom_ , Eddie would be sure he could sense some kind of embarrassment.

“No worries, buddy. You will notice. I will notice, and you will notice too. We are one, remember?”  
Eddie had no idea why one earth he was trying to reassure the symbiote, but he did it anyway.

And it did seem to brighten Venom's mood. **Okay. Let's try it.**

“It's not something you can try! It just happens. You can't force it.” Eddie answered.

**But what about Anne?**

“Yes, well, I'm, I was obviously attracted to Anne. But our relationship is over. There's no point...”

Eddie was interrupted by an incoming text.

A part of Venom materialized to reach over to the other end of the room to get the phone from the table near the door, which should be fucking weird, but honestly, it was just pretty convenient.

 **It's Anne** the symbiote declared cheerfully.

Eddie snapped the phone out of his hands... his whatever and opened the message.

Anne was asking how he was doing which she did ever since Eddie had told her Venom was gone. He wrote back a quick reply, hoping to reassure her that everything was fine.  
Just when he was about to put the phone down again, it pinged with a new message which was fairly long.  
While Eddie started to read Venom's head materialized near his own and he was reading along.

**Anne wants us to meet one of her coworkers.**

“Anne wants _me_ to meet one of her coworkers.”

**Great, then we can test the whole attraction thing!**

  
Eddie swallowed a comment about being sick of being Venom's guinea pig because the one time he had actually said that out loud the alien had gone on a rant about literally being a guinea pig to the Life foundation. Which of course wasn't something Eddie could deny.  
So he tried his best to ignore Venom's suggestion.

“Fuck, what do I reply? I'm really not in the mood to meet with some random woman who'll probably make me talk about Anne. But if I say I'm not interested Anne will definitely know that something is up.”

**Do it! How bad can it get?**

 

That probably should've rang a massive warning bell.

 

* * *

 

About half a week later Eddie was sitting in a slightly too tight button down in a slightly too crowded restaurant ( **Not as nice as the one with the water tank** Venom had said in his head and Eddie had thought that he was probably banned from there for the rest of his life anyway).

Anne's friend, Caroline, was a very good looking woman with wavy red hair, full lips, sparkling green eyes and well, a very nice shape of her body. She was quite the opposite of thin but it suited her perfectly. And she was nice, too, so the conversation went easily and thank God, so far they hadn't touched the subject of Anne yet.

Venom had been quiet all evening so there really wasn't any reason at all for Eddie to not be quite in the moment. But he felt his thoughts drift more often than not. The conversation had slowed down by the end of the dinner and Eddie had once or twice missed his cue to ask a question or nod in agreement.  
****

**You're not attracted to her** Venom said inside his head.

“No shit, Sherlock.” He thought back. And at the same time he was glad that it was Venom who made this observation, because really, there wasn't a good reason to not be attracted to her and every other man would've been instantly suspicious. Eddie tried not to let his thoughts go that way. Maybe he needed more time after Anne.

**Why?**

“What, why?”

 **Why aren't you attracted to her? She is beautiful by your human standards. And nice.** the alien observed and Eddie could almost feel his curiosity.

“...I don't know”.

**You do.**

“I don't”. Having an argument inside your own head while trying to maintain a normal conversation on the outside was kind of hard, so Eddie gave Caroline an apologetic smile, which she not quite returned.

“I'll be back in a blink.” Caroline said, heading to the restrooms.

“I really fucking don't.” Eddie growled to Venom, once the red haired woman was out of earshot. “It just didn't click. It's like that sometimes.”

**Yeah, it didn't click because she is too... womanish.**

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 **Exactly what we said, Eddie. You know we can read your reactions and your thoughts. You rarely are attracted to women...** “Because I'm picky! I have a sophisticated taste!” Eddie interrupted him.

 **No, we think it's because you prefer** “SHUT UP!”  
  
“Eddie, who are you talking to?” came Caroline's surprised voice from behind him. Shitshitshit.

 

Even though he could convince her that it had just been an impulse to some random persistent thought and even though thankfully Venom stayed silent, the evening was over pretty quickly after that.

Caroline said her goodbyes more distant than Eddie would've liked because she _was_ pretty nice and if had been a nice evening before he'd fucked up. He rubbed his face and started to walk back to his apartment.  
Venom was still quiet when they entered their room and he didn't say a word while Eddie got ready for bed.

 

When Eddie finally lay down and closed his eyes Venom finally spoke again.

**We're sorry, Eddie.**

Eddie could count on one hand the few times the alien had apologized for anything, so the gesture made him smile.

“Nah, it's all good, buddy. Let's forget about this disastrous evening and tomorrow is a new day.”

 

* * *

 

Some days later they were sitting in a small and somewhat shabby cafe. But Eddie liked to come here because the coffee was good and he could work without being bothered by anyone. The grumpy waitress only ever glanced his way when he'd waved her over for refill.

Now Eddie shut his laptop after having finished his research for the day. He had more than half of the coffee left so he settled back into the ratty but comfy seat and began to watch the people outside. It was still early, so most people were probably at work but the few people who walked down the street looked busy.

Venom had been quiet for some time but now that Eddie wasn't focused on his work he could sense how bored the alien was. Or at least he thought it was Venom who was bored. Sometimes it was hard to tell who was feeling what. Or maybe,he suspected, what the symbiote was feeling triggered his own feelings and created something like a loop. Great. Now he was feeling boredom, too.  
  
Eddie looked around but no one was near so he spoke with a low voice “Whats up?”  
  
He felt the mental shrug that followed.

“Come on, talk to me.”

**What do you want to talk about?**

“I dunno. Tell me something about your home.”

**Our home is you, Eddie.**

Eddie rolled his eyes, though it made him smile. “You know what I mean.. Your home before. Your planet.

 

When Venom didn't answer, he changed tactic: “You know what I've wondered?”

**Most likely.**

“Why are you male?” The thought has crossed his mind time and again, because he'd seen the alien in female form, when Venom had been inside Anne, but after that he'd always materialized in his male form again.

**You do realize we don't actually have a gender, right?**

“I figured. But why do you choose to display yourself as male most of the time?”

**Because you are.**

 

That didn't make any sense to Eddie. He felt the mental eye roll and Venom went on **When you first became my host I figured it would make sense to be the same gender as you are. Because we are one.**

Okay, now it kind of made sense. Though Eddie was surprised that Venom had thought so far.  
He continued to sip his coffee and glanced outside.

 

After a while Venom asked **Does it bother you, Eddie?**

“Why would it bother me?”

**Don't know. Lots of irrational thoughts in your head.**

When Eddie said nothing the alien went on, somehow sounding smaller than before **We could be female, if you'd like that better.**

Eddie shook his head so vehemently it earned him a side glance from the cranky waitress. “Don't be silly, Venom!” he mumbled. “Of course I don't care what gender you are.”  
****

**Why?**

“Because it does not matter to me. You are you and I don't care what your form looks like or what you voice sounds like. I like you, either way.”  
  
Maybe Eddie went a bit too far while trying to reassure his symbiote because now Venom was humming happily inside him. Eddie felt his cheeks heat and hoped he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt. He shook his head, hoping Venom didn't read into this.

**Good. That's good, Eddie. But, I wonder...**

A man in a perfectly tailored suit came into the cafe, momentarily distracting Eddie from their internal dialog because the man looked so out of place here. But he sat down in a fluid motion and surprisingly, the waitress appeared and brought the man coffee about ten times faster than she'd ever served Eddie. And he was a regular. Bitch.

“What do you wonder?” He tried to pick up the conversation again, now trying to muffle his speech by resting his head on his hand and mumbling into his palm.

**I wonder, why you say you don't care about my gender but you do care about the gender of your potential sexual partners.**

 

Eddie nearly choked on his coffee. The man in the suit looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“ _What are you implying, again? That's completely different!_ ” Eddie tried to think to Venom. Now he was feeling even more flustered.

**You know what we mean. But we can elaborate if you like. We've noticed that you feel attraction towards females, but only very rarely. Your date, for example. Or your next door neighbor, even though they are both most certainly interested, we can tell.**

Eddie snorted. Now Venom was an expert on humanity, great.

Venom didn't take the bait and just went on **But we've noticed that far more often you're attracted to males. Yet you never act on it. Why is that, Eddie?**

Eddie opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it in the last moment “ _That's... not true_.” he thought lamely at Venom.

 **It is.**  
  
“No, it's not!”

Great, now he actually had spoken out lout and both the man and the waitress were looking at him. Eddie shook his head in what he thought was an apologetic way and closed his eyes for a moment. Ugh, what did it even matter? Venom could read his feelings and read his thoughts. What was even the point in denying? He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

“ _Look, buddy._ ” he thought. “ _You're right. But it's a bit more complicated. It's not that I have anything against...people being attracted to their own gender. I'm not a homophobe. I'm just... kinda scared, okay?_ ”

Gosh, that had to be the most honest he'd been to himself, or anyone else since more than a decade.

“ _The first and last time I'd ever admitted to a guy that I liked him it had gone horribly wrong._ ”

Thanks to the alien in his head Eddie was provided with memories he'd repressed for a very long time. Of Paul, his high school best friend, who he'd always liked a little bit too much for it to be just best buddy-feelings. When Eddie tried to tell him, his so called best friend had punched him in the face and never spoke to him again. But what made the memory so painful was the look of utter disgust and horror on Paul's face. It had stuck and from then on, whenever he'd find someone attractive who wasn't female the faint feeling of the memory came rushing back and with it the deep fear of experiencing the same thing again.

 **That's so illogical, Eddie**.

It sounded like Venom was trying to cheer him up. Eddie shook his head again. “ _Sometimes feelings are so much stronger than rational thoughts. You of all should know, Mr. let's-eat-all-the-people-no-matter-the-consequences_.” he thought.

**That's different. We know there are no consequences for us when we eat people. You just anticipate negative consequences even though you don't know if there would be any.**

Hm. When had his alien become so... reasonable?

“ _Maybe. I don't know. It doesn't matter, Venom. I don't want to talk about this anymore._ ” Eddie stood up sharply, as if he could outrun the symbiote in his own head.

**Okay. Less talking, more action.**

“ _Venom, what...?_ ” he started when he felt himself move, like a puppet pulled by it's strings. “ _Venom, stop it! What are you doing?_ ” Eddie thought furiously.

Venom stopped them right in front of the booth the man in the suit sat in. In horror Eddie felt his face form into a small smile and heard his own voice say “Hi. Are you new here?”  
The man looked up in surprise but Eddie couldn't believe his own eye when he actually smiled back. He had blue eyes and short blonde hair. Definitely handsome. He knew what Venom was up to, but no matter how much he ranted internally, his face remained open and friendly on the outside.

“Ah, yes. Actually I am.” the man replied. “I only came to San Francisco about a month ago and now I'm early for my first job interview here.” Eddie felt himself nod. “Sorry, I'm rambling. It's the nerves. I'm Tom.”

“Nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Eddie.”, Venom said in Eddie's voice. “Welcome to San Fran. I live just around the corner. We can meet up sometime, if you like. You know, to show you around.”

And then Venom fucking winked at the stranger, the absolute bastard.  
The man, Tom, looked taken aback for a second but recovered swiftly. When he replied, his smile was even brighter “I'd love that, Eddie. Let me give you my number.”

The rest of the conversation was kind of a haze. On one side Eddie was _furious_ that Venom just DID THAT when he'd told the alien time and again how rude it was to just use his body as he pleased. But on the other hand Eddie couldn't believe that he – they – had chatted up a guy. And it had worked. He actually felt kind of proud.

Once they were outside Venom said smugly **You're welcome.**

And Eddie just laughed. For once, he just wanted to keep the pleasant feeling. He'd scold Venom for this behavior later. On the way to their apartment Eddie didn't even notice Venom “loosing” the paper Tom had scribbled his number on.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally admitting to himself that he was, well, _bisexual_ apparently, seemed to have changed something.

Eddie woke up with a raging hard one for the forth day in a row, which hadn't happened since.... a very long time. In the light of recent events it wasn't surprising that he had not really thought about how to deal with his body's very physical needs. While someone else inside his head was _watching_. Which could have been kind of hot if it wasn't so incredibly weird.So Eddie choose what he was best at: ignore things.

But now, on the forth day, even the colder than normal shower didn't do anything to lessen his problem. Eddie had been very grateful that Venom hadn't said anything about the matter. So far, because Eddie could feel the alien's curiosity like an itch on the back of his mind.

Eddie closed his eyes and rubbed his face. If his erection didn't go away there was no point in having an ice cold shower, right? He sighed when the spray of water turned instantly warmer. “Thanks, buddy.” he muttered.

 **You are having weird dreams, Eddie.** The symbiote commented.

“I know.”

**Do you want us to do something about that?**

Eddie huffed a laugh. “No? Can you? I mean, what would that be?” He looked down only to notice that his erection hadn't even flagged while he was having a conversation with an alien who lived inside his head. Maybe that should worry him.  
  
What should definitely worry him were the dozens of small black tendrils Venom was stroking up and down his thighs. Eddie hadn't even noticed them before, the feeling of the finally warm shower creating a tingling feeling on his skin. Or maybe that was the tendrils. It looked weird but actually felt very good. Which _really_ should worry him.

“What are you doing, V?” he asked, embarrassed to hear that his voice sounded slightly husky. Must be because he'd just woken up.

 **Helping**.

Maybe it was Eddie imagination but the alien sounded kind of husky too.

Eddie closed his eyes again. Venom's strange texture always felt really good, warm and liquidy without being sticky or wet.

Now the velvety feeling was slowly stroking up his sensitive thighs, the touched so light Eddie wasn't entirely sure if he wasn't imagining the whole thing. He shuddered when he felt his stiff cock jerk. His head was empty. His skin tingled.  
When he felt something tugging lightly on his balls while another smooth sensation stroked down the length of cock Eddies eyes flew open. He was face to face with Venom's floating face which somehow had materialized without Eddie noticing. And that sight was fucking weird.

“What are you doing?!” Eddie asked, loud and sharp and slightly panicy.

 **Helping. You like it.** the alien stated, looking him up and down.

 **It makes you feel good. It makes** _**us** _ **feel good. Let us help you, Eddie.**

  
Suddenly everything felt too much. Too much touch, too warm, too many thoughts inside Eddie's head. He really really shouldn't do this. He shouldn't feel so good. He should be grossed out. He should be afraid. This was supposed to worry him. This wasn't _right_.

“No, stop it!”  
  
**But it feels good?** Venom looked slightly unsure and stopped his action, tendrils still wrapped around Eddies legs, his thighs and his cock, which was now flagging.

 

 **What's wrong, Eddie?**  
  
“You have to stop. Let go of me. I don't want this!” Eddie felt panic rise inside him, so Venom must feel it too.

The tendrils recoiled, but his face stayed in front of Eddie.

**You liked it. You wanted us to help. It was just like in your dreams. We don't understand.**

“NO, I didn't!” Eddie felt close to screaming. Or loosing his shit.

 **Yes, you did!** Now Venom looked angry, too.

“I CERTANTY DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH A FREAKY PARASIDE WHO USES ME AS ITS HOST!” Eddie shouted.

The instant the words had left his mouth he wished he hadn't said them. He could feel more than see Venom's anger shift to something like... hurt.

Eddie shook his head. “Venom...”, he started, but the alien gave him one of his blank stared before he recoiled back into Eddies skin.

“Venom.”

 

Eddie felt anger and hurt burning inside of him and then... nothing.

Alright. At least that ended this weird situation. Eddie shook his head and stepped out of the shower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The arousal from earlier, the embarrassment, the shame and the anger had left Eddie feeling on edge and raw for the last hours.

He had left his apparent for a quick meeting for a new article he was supposed to write but when they hadn't come to an agreement after nearly two hours he had simply stood up and walked out. Since then he had received about a dozen texts and angry voice mails, had gotten into an argument with a cashier and even with the man who'd asked him for a dollar.

And he still hadn't felt anything from Venom.

After giving the alien the silent treatment for an hour, which was about the maximum of angry sulking Eddie had ever done, he had tried to talk to Venom. He had asked him things, trying to get back to a somewhat normal level.

Eddie huffed humorless. Normal talking to the alien inside his head, yeah, right. Eddie shook his head, forcing himself to just continue his day like any other.

After spending several hours inside his apartment switching between telling himself that he didn't care, that it was Venom's own fault, that he was glad he didn't feel the presence of anybody else inside him, and getting really fucking worried because where _was_ Venom? Eddie finally decided to go out again before he'd go insane. More insane. Whatever.

He put on his good shirt, gripped his leather jacket and maybe, just maybe shut the door a little louder than necessary.

If Venom could ignore him, he could ignore the alien just as well.

 

* * *

 

On the way to a bar – to a _gay bar_ – Eddie thought if jumping in front of a car might lure Venom back out but then decided that it probably wasn't worth the chance of a trip to the hospital.

The bar Eddie had found on Google maps looked like any other bar except for the rainbow flags over the door. It was crowded without being too packed and Eddie found a seat at the bar.

He spend the next hours talking to various random guys and two women, who were in a relationship he guessed. The place wasn't anything like Eddie had imagined what a gay bar would be like: it wasn't shady, there was no public sex in dark corners and the people seemed no different from anywhere else. He shook his head over his own prejudices.  
  
He was on his sixth... or was it his eighth? beer – oh, Venom would _hate_ this much alcohol inside their system – when a very tall, very well build man sat down right next to him.

Eddie gulped. All right, that was what he came here for, right?

After a few minutes they had were in the middle of a conversation, even though it was quite difficult to listen because the guy's giant muscles were so distracting. Or maybe it was the beer. Or probably both.

It was definitely thanks to the alcohol that Eddie didn't panic when the guy – Marc – he thought, leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't bad, Marc was a good kisser and Eddie liked the way the other man hold his shoulders in a strong grip.

Though it wasn't as exciting as what Eddie had felt just this morning... No, wrong trail of thoughts. He was going to enjoy the moment.

That was why when Marc gestured for the door with a wicked smile on his face Eddie didn't even think about it, he just nodded and followed the other man outside and around the bar. There was a dimly lit alley which was a bit more like the cliche Eddie had in his mind but no, he was doing this now and he was going to enjoy it.  
Marc pushed him against the wall and kissed him again, rougher this time. It should have been good, really good, all this display of strength and power. But Eddie's dick was only half hard and he thought

 **That's not what we want.**  
  
And just like that Venom was back. The instant feeling of connection was so overwhelming that Eddie winced. Marc didn't seemed to notice.

“What do you want,” Eddie asked and belatedly realized he'd talked out loud. Marc barked a laugh “Isn't it obvious?” before continuing to kiss Eddie's neck.

But it wasn't his answer Eddie wanted to hear so he gestured a confused Marc to stop and tried to listen inside his own skull.

**For you to be happy.**

It was Venom's unusual use of singular that made something inside of Eddie melt.

 

He stepped to the side on slightly unsteady legs. “Sorry, Marc. Maybe another time.” and hurried out of the alley before the stunned guy had a chance to say anything.

Back on the busy main street Eddie nearly crashed into a group of young men. “Shit” he muttered thinking about how many beers he'd had. But after walking about a block he felt his head clear and his walking stopped being wobbly.

**I took care of the poison in our body.**

“Thanks, buddy.”

 

After another block of walking in silence Venom picked the conversation back up again.

**Do we talk about what happened?**

“Do we have to?”

**We don't understand, Eddie. What did we do wrong?**

Eddie sighed “You didn't do anything wrong.”

**But you felt all good. We felt very good. And then you said no?**

Eddie hadn't heard Venom so confused even though there were a lot of human matters the alien didn't quite get. He sighed again.

“Look, I think it's one of those _rules_ things again.”

**But there are no human rules about having...contact with aliens.**

Venom trying to be all diplomatic made Eddie smile. Contact. Yeah, right.

“No, of course there aren't. That''s not what I mean. You know, sometimes humans have their own rules inside of their head. Rules that don't really make sense. Like, when I had the rule that I wasn't allowed to kiss another guy.”

Venom stayed silent but Eddie could feel him think.

 **So you have a rule that only exists in your own head against having sex with** _ **parasites**_ **?** he finally asked with an edge to his voice.

It sounded stupid when someone said – thought – it out loud. Eddie grimaced.

“I shouldn't have called you that. I'm sorry, V. I know you're not a parasite.”

**You're deflecting.**

 “Yeah, I know.” Eddie shrugged. “I know it's stupid. But... it's so _weird_. I don't want my life to be even more weird. I don't want other people to judge. It's not right. I'm afraid I might go completely nuts. I'm afraid...” he trailed off. Maybe that was it. He was afraid.

**But we can do whatever we want.**

To that, Eddie had no answer. He walked the last block in silence. Maybe there was no answer.

Maybe Venom was right. They could do whatever they want. There were no rules for them. No one to judge because no on would know. People had all kinds of crazy thoughts inside their minds and nobody judged them. They just judged themselves. Or maybe they didn't have to. Maybe _he_ didn't have to.

He was finally back in their apartment and Eddie suddenly felt a bone deep tiredness. He flopped down on the bed, still fully clothed. He didn't care.

“Did you listen to my thoughts?” he asked the alien because he wasn't sure if he could explain himself out loud.

**Yup.**

Eddie closed his eyes. “Typical”, he said before drifted into sleep. But he said it with a smile.

 

They would be alright.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning Eddie woke up with a hard on – again.

He was lying on his front, his erection trapped between his belly and the bed. His brain not fully awake yet, Eddie just reacted: he ground his hips down, getting some sort of relief from the friction. He moaned sleepily.

**Feels good, Eddie.**

Eddies eyes flew open. Oh, shit.

**Don't stop.**

“Venom, shut up. This is a me-thing”, Eddie grumbled.

To his surprise, the alien actually shut up. After several minutes of blissful silence, Eddie decided it was worth a try. He turned on his back, kicking down his pants, his boxers and finally, finally, after _weeks_ , took himself in his hand.

This time a louder moan escaped him and it was answered by a deep shudder _inside_ him.  
Whatever. He was desperate.

He gripped his cock firmer, on the border of painful, just like he liked it and started to stroke. With now closed eyes, he tried to imagine something, anything, but his thoughts were incoherent.

His mind was filled with such a raw need he wasn't sure was entirely his own.

“More”, he whimpered. He thought about being pushed against a wall, raw strength, being held down, tied up.

**Let us help, Eddie.**

“How?”

**You know. We think it was your idea.**

Eddie shook his head but his thoughts had gone back to the shower yesterday, those black tendrils, Venom holding him, strong and firm, stroking him...

He felt Venom squirming under his skin. Then he felt both of his arms pinned besides his body. But instead of fear a bolt of arousal shot through him.

 **We see your thoughts. We know what you want. What we want. What we need. Let us, Eddie.** Venom all but purred while small black tendrils broke through Eddie's skin. The touch was light but smooth and so warm. Eddie felt goosebumps all over his skin and his dick twitched.

“Then.. why don't you act on my... thoughts”, Eddie panted.

 **We need your consent. You said it's** _**important** _ **human rules.**

The bastard actually sounded smug. Eddie groaned. He was so turned on it nearly hurt yet he couldn't move a single muscle to find relief.

“New rules for you and me.” It was difficult to put together a coherent sentence. “You don't listen to what I say and just do what I _think_. Deal?”

 

He felt Venom's excitement spike. It was such an odd feeling, like being hungry and happy at the same time, but with your whole body.

Two of the tendrils, tentacles, whatever, went straight for his nipples, pinching them and then rubbing lightly. It was good, but not enough. Eddie tried to get his hands free, but the alien still had him locked down.

But Venom seemed to get the cue and a slightly bigger tendril stroked down their body. When it reached Eddie's cock it held him in a firm grip, just like Eddie had done so before, but somehow _more_. Eddie felt a violent shudder went down his whole body and his cock jerked, a drop of clear pre-come oozing out and pooling in his navel. He had never leaked like this before and somehow his own reaction turned him even more on.

And then Venom did something, that felt like being stroked all over. Firm and wet, like a fleshlight, but better. It twisted near his cockhead and created a sucking feeling which drove Eddie insane.

“More”, he moaned.

He should be embarrassed, but he wasn't. Hell, he should find this weird and wrong and insane, but it was easily the hottest thing he'd ever encountered, even better than in the shower. Better than his dreams and imagination.

**Yess, Eddie, more. We give you more.**

 

Just like that he was turned around, now on his hands and knees but he still couldn't move. It was his deepest darkest fantasy coming true, being overpowered and immobile, completely at the mercy of someone else. He knew what this position would look like from a different angel than his own and the pictures in his head were making him shiver with pure _need_.

They were really doing that.

There were more tendrils now, slithering all over his hot skin. Touching everywhere and everything. And then there was a long and wet sensation on his neck. Eddie instantly recognized Venom's tongue because really, who wouldn't after that kiss in the woods.

The tongue trailed down his spine and was licking over the dimples at the top of his buttocks. “Jesus”, Eddie murmured.

 **Yes Eddie.  
** You like what we do.  
You want us to do more.  
You want us to make you _beg_.

The tendril still wrapped around his cock returned to stroking him lazily, making Eddie jump. He tried to lean into it, or get the tongue to move _down_ but it just kept licking on the same spot.

 _Come on,_ Eddie thought.

**Doesn't sound like begging to me.**

Eddie made a frustrated noise and the tongue slowly worked its way down between his cheeks until the tip brushed his hole. Eddie had never been touched _there_ but he knew he wanted more, a raw need burning inside him. But all the tongue did was tracing lazy circles around the sensitive skin of his hole, teasing it, stroking it.

“Please. More.” Eddie whimpered.

**More what.**

God. Never in his life was Eddie more embarrassed and more turned on. He felt close to busting already.

He let his head hang down and shuddered violently.

“Please fuck me”, he whispered hoarsely.

 

And finally, _finally_ , Venom pushed the tip of his tongue into him, hot and slick and sudden. It wormed it's way inside, small pushes against the tight little hole at first but getting more steady when the firm muscle slowly gave way. Eddie tried to push against the intrusion and Venom let him squirm and rock back against the solid and velvety tongue as it pushed all the way inside. Eddie let out a loud moan.

He was glad the big tendril was still wrapped so tightly around his cock, otherwise he would've come in that exact moment.

The obscene noises Eddie made rung in his own ears, a mixture of _more_ and _good_ and _please_.

The tongue-fucking made a deliciously dirty sound which would've made Eddie blush but he was beyond caring. Every long, slow thrust sent blind hot pleasure down his spine. It felt so good, being tied down, being held and stroked and fucked - so so good.

**So good, Eddie!**

He wasn't sure if Venom was feeling good or telling him that he felt good but it didn't matter anyway. Venom's pleasure and his own pleasure were on a constant feedback loop. It was impossible to tell from whom the _yes yes yes_ and the _please more_ was coming from.

And then Venom's tongue found the exact right spot deep inside him. Of course it did, Venom was in his head, in his mind, they had no secrets, they were _one_ and no human lover could ever know - f _uck yes_ \- what he wanted like that.

The tentacle on his cock started stroking him in earnest again, while the tongue in his ass was still pumping deep inside him – a steady ruthless rhythm and then there was something touching his lips and Eddie's tongue slipped out on its own, tasting and then sucking the tendril inside his mouth where he could lick and suck and then he felt a dizzying pleasure like a lightning down his spine and he came with a shout, shooting his hot come in spurts and spurts, splattering on the bed, his own stomach and even his chin, feeling like it lasting forever.

 

Eddie felt his muscles give in and was about to fall headfirst into the mess but Venom caught them and carefully made him lie down on his back on the dry side of the bed.

He was lying on the bed, panting and sweaty as fuck with his own come everywhere. His head felt light and Eddie could swear he could actually feel the endorphins swirling inside him.

Venom's head materialized, showing him a toothy grin. Then his giant tongue swept out and fucking started to lap up the milky come on Eddie's body and fuck that should be so damn weird but Eddie was sure that it would be enough wank material for a lifetime.

 **You taste delicious** , Venom said and grinned even wider. And Eddie just smiled back. As weird as it was, this was his life now.

**Our life, Eddie.**

 


End file.
